Ratchet & Clank Characters X Reader
by ImagineHalfChild
Summary: The title basically explains it. This contains brief mentions of my OC, ANN13.
1. Ratchet X Reader

**Me: So, me and my Ratchet & Clank OC, ANN13.**

 **ANN13: Yo.**

 **Me: …Decided to write a whole series of Ratchet and Clank Character x Reader Fanfictions! You know, because I got quite a few reviews on my Nefarious X Reader.**

 **ANN13: Two.**

 **Me: Shut up, you. Anyway, a blushing lady requested a Ratchet X Reader. So that'll be the first in the series. I really don't have anything better to do than write fanfics.**

 **ANN13: Shipping Videos on YT, HalfChild.**

 **Me: I'm going to ignore you. So, here it is. A Ratchet X Reader. Which takes place in A Crack in Time.**

 **ANN13: All 4 one is Much Better!**

 **Me: *throws pillow at OC* So, Enjoy.**

 **ANN13: *throws pillow back* we own nothing, but ImagineHalfChild owns me.**

 **Me: you aren't included in the fanfiction.**

 **ANN13: I can be if I want. Hey, you! Yeah, you reading this! If you want to see me, ANN13, in a character x reader story, as an extra or the actual character being shipped, tell Halfie in the Reviews.**

 **Me: No one calls me Halfie. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Thank you, Ratchet." you whisper, quietly.

"What was that, (name)?" replies Ratchet, looking over at you. You blush deeply.

"Nothing." you stutter, avoiding his gaze. Ratchet smiles at you, then continues piloting Aphelion through the Bernilius sector. You think back to before all of this… excitement. You were just an ordinary Lombax, secretly living in peace on Planet Quantos among the Fongoids. Nothing in your life was exciting, it was all just boring routine. Until one day, when a Lombax called Ratchet and his big friend in a green costume crash landed on Quantos. You were, well, Amazed! You'd never ever seen a proper Lombax before. Your parents had both died when you were a baby, so you relied on your reflection to tell you what a Lombax looked like. When Ratchet's ship, Aphelion, was fixed, you offered to help him to find his missing best friend, Clank. Your trip was exciting, you even met ANOTHER Lombax. You weren't so keen on him, mainly because he tried to kill you and Ratchet. His name was Azimuth. Alister Azimuth. You still weren't really sure if he was an ally and or an enemy, because he always seemed to have contrary feelings towards you and Ratchet. But enough about the past. Onto the present instead. You and Ratchet were flying to Vapedia, to find Clank once and for all.

"It's too bad we had to kill that Carina." said Ratchet. He had just killed Valkyrie leader, Carina, in an epic spaceship fight.

"We did what we had to do." you reply, feeling slightly guilty for sort of murdering someone. You quickly persuade yourself that it was ok because she was bad.

"Isn't it crazy?" says Ratchet.

"Isn't what crazy?" you reply.

"I thought all the Lombaxes were gone. But, I met you, then I met Azimuth…"

"Yeah. I thought I was the only one too." you say, "I'm glad you found me…"

"Stop mumbling." laughed Ratchet, "I can barely hear you. Repeat the last thing again."

"It doesn't matter." you say, quickly. You and Ratchet both stay quiet for a while, the only noise is the sound of the _Lance & Janice Season Finale _playing on the space radio.

"I need to watch that." says Ratchet, "Do you like Lance and Janice?" you shrug.

"I haven't watched it." you reply.

"Maybe we could watch it together." Ratchet purrs.

 _Oh, my God, Is Ratchet flirting with me?_ Is the only thought that is bouncing around your brain.

"Are you ok?" he asks, "You've gone really red."

"I'm fine." you reply, hovering over the bottom half of your face with your hand. Ratchet releases one hand from the steering wheel and grabs your hand. He pulls it away from your face and leans towards you.

 _HE'S GOING TO KISS ME! HE'S GOING TO KISS ME!_ You scream in your head. You pucker your lips and lean towards Ratchet. Then you collide. And kiss. Somehow you contain your fangirl scream. Ratchet pulls away after a few seconds.

"Wooooahhh." you say, dreamily.

"You said it." sighed Ratchet, happily. His attention quickly turns to Aphelion, as he lands her down on Vapedia.

"There you two are." said Alister, "I've been waiting for, frankly, a long time."

"Who's Frankley?" you reply, jokingly. Ratchet laughs. Alister rolls his eyes, but laughs too.

"Let's get going." says Alister, walking away. You and Ratchet follow him. as you do, Ratchet slips his hand into yours.

 **ANN13: Geez, make it longer next time.**

 **Me: Oh, shut up… or else I won't include you later in the series.**

 **ANN13: Ok… But, I might not be anyway. Depends on what the reviews think.**

 **Me: I'm sure the reviewers would love to see you in a fanfiction… not.**

 **ANN13: Changing the subject. Are you going to write another Nefarious x reader fanfic?**

 **Me: Definitely. Hopefully the reviewers will suggest some scenarios.**

 **ANN13: Noice.**

 **Me: Ok, well, I hope all you readers liked this. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. And, uh, thanks.**

 **ANN13: Bye! I love you, people! But I love Nefarious mooooreee!**

 **Me: *throws pillow at OC again***


	2. Clank X Reader

**Me:** So, I'm going to make a Clank X Reader, as requested by KayXClankForever.

 **ANN13:** Is that a ship?

 **Me:** What?

 **ANN13:** Because if it's a ship, then it's OTP.

 **Me:** I'm not in the mood for you. Ok, this fanfiction also takes place during a Crack in time.

 **ANN13:** Ratchet and Clank belongs to Insomniac games, ImagineHalfChild owns me. Also thank you to the guest who said that they wanted to see me in an actual fanfic. But I need at least two more people to say that they want me to be before I can be. Ok, thank you! Read on!

"(Name)? Where are you?" asks Clank. You giggle and curl up tighter in your hiding place.

"You'll never find me, Clank!" you tease. You hear Clank's cute laugh, making you blush lightly.

"Sir! Have you found (name)?" asks Sigmund.

"Not yet, but we will find her!" answers the small robot. Suddenly, he glances in your direction, "Oh, look. I found her." you climb out from the piece of machinery you were hiding under and smile. These last few days with Clank have been heaven. You are a cyborg lombax who lives and works at the great clock with Sigmund. You had heard all about XJ-0461, or Clank, from Orvus. You remember your conversation with him.

" _Wow, your son sounds like a Cool Guy." you said to Orvus._

" _Yes, he is a very 'Cool Guy'." replied the Zoni._

" _I wonder if I will ever get to meet him."_

" _I'm sure you will, (name), I know he'll love you."_

You never knew what he really meant by 'Love'. If he meant that you and him would be very close friends or… soul mates. Actually, you had a massive crush on Clank. You didn't know if he knew that or not…

"Are you ok, (name)?" asks Sigmund.

"What?" you say, snapping out of your daydream, "Oh, I'm fine."

"Sigmund, I would like some alone time with (name), please." says Clank, your face goes pink.

"Oh, Ok. I'll just..." he reverses out of the room, "Don't do anything you're not supposed to." your face goes Scarlet at Sigmund's remark. You forgot that you told him all about your crush on Clank. Though you had made it very clear that it would be a long time before you and Clank would do THAT.

"What is it, Clank?" you ask the robot, sitting on your knees. Clank walks towards you and clambers onto your lap. Your face goes crimson.

"I overheard you and Sigmund talking." he says.

"Did you, now?" you reply, casually. Though on the inside you were cursing.

"So, you like me." he says, simply.

"Of course… as a friend!" you add, quickly. Clank climbs up your torso, so that he is looking into your eyes.

"I doubt that you feel platonically about Me." he chuckles. Then, he catches you off guard and kisses you on the lips. You fall backwards and are lying on your back with your knees tucked up to your rear. Feeling his cold metal lips against your furry ones could only be described as fantastic! Clank pushes away slightly and smiles. You smile back and try to hold back your swoon.

"Sir! I need your help with—OH, WHAT THE HELL!?" you turn and see Sigmund looking mortified. He quickly composes himself, "Is this a bad time?" he asks, gently.

"Well…" you say, slowly pushing Clank off of you.

"Not at all." he walks towards Sigmund, then turns to you, "We'll continue this later, (name)." he says with a wink. You wait until their out of earshot and then say,

"Oh, you dirty little robot," with a smirk.

 **ANN13:** Ew, Innuendos.

 **Me:** They weren't that bad. Besides, you would've wrote MUCH Worse.

 **ANN13:** *rolls eyes*

 **Me:** Hope you liked this! remember to request characters for the X readers and tell me if you want ANN13 to be in a fanfiction!


	3. Qwark X Reader

**Me: I will write another Nefarious X Reader after this one.**

 **ANN13: Don't you dare!**

 **Me: Zip it. Sorry for the short hiatus.**

 **ANN13: Nobody noticed.**

 **Me: Whatever, I hope you like this.**

"Right, I'm outta here." you say, discretely getting up.

"You're skiving again!?" hisses Nef. Nef is short for Nefarious, he is your friend in class. You aren't the smartest kid in high school, but he is. He strong disagrees with your constant last lesson skiving.

"I've got to." you reply, "I'm going on a date later and I need to be prepared. I didn't even want to come to school today, stupid biology exam." Nef blinks at you.

"A date?" he echoes.

"Yeah, I met this guy on a dating website, apparently he goes to this school. He's called Coco." you tell him.

"Coco?" laughs Nef, "What kind of a name is that?" you glare at him.

"It's a nickname. Short for Copernicus." Nef's laughing falters.

"His last name wouldn't happen to be Qwark would it?" he asks.

"Yeah, actually. Copernicus Qwark." you reply, Nef's eye twitches.

"Um, what the hell, (name)!" he exclaims, quietly, "He's the guy that bullies me in biology!"

"Oh…" you say. You don't blame him, half the time you want to beat Nef's face in too. "Well, you can't change my mind, Nef. Heck, maybe one day you'll find love too." you purposefully lean your head in the direction of Nef's crush, he pulls on his collar and gulps. You meekly put your hand up. "Sir? I don't feel well. May I please go to the lavatory?" you ask the teacher, he looks up from the table he's lecturing and nods. You wave goodbye to Nef and go back to your family's apartment. You live with your older sister and mother. Your father went off with another woman when you were just a baby. You don't really mind, you like it when it's just the three of you. However, when and if you get married, you want your husband or wife to stay with you until death. When you arrive at the apartment, your mother is sprawled out on the sofa, asleep.

"Oi," says your older sister, approaching you with a fluffy towel wrapped around her bare body, "Why aren't you still at school?"

"Why aren't you still at work?" you retort, she smiles.

"Ok, you got me. I really can't be bothered, so I came home early. But my crummy old job is nowhere near as important as your education, (name)." you roll your eyes, definitely not feeling in the mood for a lecture.

"Ok, no need to tell me off. It's the weekend now, I'll stop skiving on Monday."

"But you won't." says your older sister, "You'll keep skiving and skiving until school's finally over."

"I won't, I won't." you mutter, going into the bathroom for a shower. You use your mother's rose soap and soft flannel. When you get out of the shower, you put on perfume. Then you get dressed. You wear a ridiculously short skirt and low-cut top. Then you hurry and leave before your sister or mother can question you.

*an hour later*

"He sure knows how to be fashionably late." you groan, tapping your foot. You look out into the distance, and see a figure in a green suit approaching.

"Am I early?" he asks you, before you can answer, he sniffs the air, "Mm, you smell nice. Hey, you're (name), right?" you groan and nod.

"Yes, you're Coco?" you reply.

"The one and only." he laughs, "Come on, let's go in for a drink." You were having this date at a fancy restaurant, not to eat but to drink. You both sit down at the bar, then you realise that the bartender is your friend and you start chatting with her. Coco tries to get in on the conversation, but when he fails, he mopes off to the bathroom.

"Your date?" she asks, smirking.

"Yeah, that's him. I don't think this date is going well." you reply, sighing.

"Some advice: Talk to him, slip a few flirts into the conversation, share a dessert, take him somewhere else afterwards, then finally take him home and show him how much you love him."

"By kissing him?" you ask,

"No, the other thing." you look at your friend in disgust. Sure, you live in a run-down apartment with your carefree mother and sister and you bunk off high school constantly, but you aren't going to stoop down that low. Besides, you'd rather be in a full-time relationship that have a one night stand. You look over at the boys' bathroom door, Coco still hadn't come back. At this rate, you'd be lucky to even get a hug as well as a one night stand. He eventually comes back. You take your friend's advice to heart, even though you don't know if you want to. You like him. No, you don't. Yes, you do. No, you don't. You can't decide. You get in a long running conversation with him, expertly slipping in a few subtle flirts. You can't tell if he notices the flirts or not, but he seems to be openly expressing his feeling without hiding them. After you and him guzzle down your drinks, you order a dessert and share it with him. You notice him eyeing you up and down as you eat, this ticks you off but you decide to ignore it. How you wish you hadn't worn such a low cut top.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere else now?" you ask, despite being rather tired and fed up.

"If it's ok with you, I'd rather go home…" he replies, "However, there is one place I would quite like to go."

"Where?" you ask. He smirks and leads you out of the restaurant. Out into the street and down into a housing estate. You didn't like this. It was getting rather dark because the sky was stormy and the estate looked too posh for you. "Coco?" you say, nervously.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you what we're doing." he mumbles. Your heart begins to thud and your mouth goes dry.

"No… We're… We're not breaking and entering into one of these houses, are we?" you hiss, eyes wide.

"What? Of course not." he says, surprised. He walks further into the estate, strides too fast for you to keep up with.

"No? Don't be annoyed, Coco. I really thought we were going to…" Coco stops and ruffles your hair.

"Ah, I can't stay mad at you, (name)." he sighs, "No, we're going to a find a certain Nefarious kid." Oh no. Nef.

"Why?" you ask, your previous conversation with Nef comes flooding back. _Um, what the hell! He's the guy that bullies me in biology!_ You hear Nef's voice clearly.

"You'll find out soon enough." your jaw goes slack and you feel like your feet are glued to the ground, Coco walks a few paces then turns around, "It would be best if you called me 'Qwark' instead of Coco in front of him, O… Hey, what's with the look? What are you doing? OW!" You had ran towards him and punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"I won't let you hurt Nef! He's my friend!" you try swinging at him again, but he grabs you by your armpits and lifts you off the ground.

"Friend, Ey?" you gulp at his change in tone. But it's all ok. He holds you to his chest and gives you a long passionate kiss. You don't try and pull away because it's actually pretty nice. You decide to ignore the fancy people staring at you from their windows.

"Oh, Cocowark." you sigh, happily.

"Look at you, standing up to the likes of Me." he purrs. He gives you another kiss before setting you down and walking you home. So the night didn't go as you really expected it to… but then again, what did you expect in the first place? The night didn't end like your friend said it would, but it didn't really matter. He was yours now, that's what mattered.

"Woah, what are you—hey, at least ask me out to dinner first!"

"What, drinks aren't good enough for you?"

"Shut up, (name)."

"Love you too, Coco."

 **ANN13: Kinda disgusting, Halfie.**

 **Me: What can I say? I'm a typical fangirl. I hope you liked this, please review and suggest characters and all that.**

 **ANN13: Thanks and See you next fanfic, humans.**


	4. Evil Lawrence X Reader

**ANN13: Evil Lawrence? What? Lawrence isn't evil, he's the loyal butler.**

 **Me: Why are you suddenly acting all posh? Anyway, this is sort of a Ratchet and Clank AU sort of thing. Inspired by Disney's the Princess and the Frog.**

 **ANN13: Oh my god! The Lawrence guy from the Princess and the Frog is just like the Lawrence guy I know. Well almost. I must tell him!**

 **Me: Annie, come back! Oh, well, nevermind. This is sorta a Crack in Time AU… Lawrence is the evil mastermind and Nefarious is the butler… Some twisted things happened on that asteroid… Nevermind, just read :) No, wait, one more thing. You, the reader, are in the place of Clank.**

"Go ahead." purred a monotone voice, "Jump." No… it couldn't be… You whip around and there he is. You thought that you'd seen the last of him years ago. A small part of you was happy that he was alive. In your eyes, he was… hot. You shake your head to clear away these thoughts and stare intently into his blood red eyes.

"Lawrence," you say, in both a dreamy and firm tone, "I should've known you were behind this." you look around, "What is this place? Where have you taken me?" Lawrence approaches you, with his fangs in a big smile.

"You don't recognise it, (name)?" he asks, his voice is no longer monotone and instead a metallic growl. He puts his arm around you and turns you around. Your jaw drops at the amazing vast clockwork view. You shake your head again and close your mouth.

"No, I don't recognise it, Lawrence." you say, simply.

"Don't be silly, my dear." he puts one of his clawed fingers under your chin, "This is the great clock! A marvel of science and sorcery, engineered by the greatest Zoni in all of existence and constructed at the exact centre of the universe!"

"Give or take fifty feet, sir!" interrupts Lawrence's Butler, Nefarious. Lawrence shoots him a positively evil glare and Nefarious cowers backwards with wide eyes.

"Like Nef said, Give or take fifty feet." He mumbles. You raise your eyebrows at him, then arch them.

"I'm curious…" you say, "What lies did you tell… e-everyone to get vengeance on Ratchet and Clank? … and to get me to marry you?"

"Vengeance and Marriage." said Lawrence, smirking, "You think I'd go into all this trouble for those two silly factors?" You feel slightly downhearted. The idea of him doing all this for you is simply overwhelming.

"Well, you are utterly egomaniacal." you reply, waggling your eyebrows a little bit. Nefarious makes a subtle gagging noise in the background.

"True." he chuckles, removing his arm, "NEFAAAARIOUS!"

"Right here, sir." says Nefarious, walking towards him with confident(?) long strides. You always did question why someone as tall and maniacal as Nefarious would stay working for Lawrence, who was half his height. Nefarious could've been an evil mastermind if he wanted to be.

"Ready the orb of gratuitous immobilization." says Lawrence, turning his back on you.

"Sorry about this, (name)." says Nefarious, throwing an orb at you. You tilt your head in confusion, then suddenly the orb bursts open and a powerful electric shock paralyses you so you can't move a single muscle in your body. You fall onto your back, you can't really feel it that much because you're slightly numb. Although immobile, your still conscience. You can still think and hear and see.

"Ah, sweet little (name)" says Lawrence, picking you up, "Why couldn't you have joined me from the start? I'd hate to have to hurt you." your floppy body tenses minutely as he scratches your cheek with his clawed hand, "It's not too late. After all this, you can still be my queen… Evil or not." he carries you into the clock, Nefarious miserably trailing after him with his head bowed. Part of you wants to kick Lawrence in his stupid face and scream stupid insults, another part wants to embrace him and kiss him on the cheek. Though it isn't like you can do either. You just savour the moment, by trying to cuddle up to him. His metal skin is surprisingly warm. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." he says, his voice getting significantly gruffer. You don't know where he's taking you… and you don't really care. You just hope you can stay in his strong metal arms forever… or at least for a long time.

 **ANN13: Woah, Lawrence and Nefarious are very OOC in this…**

 **Me: That's the point! You're so… Ugh, nevermind. Readers I hoped you liked this. I don't think anyone's come up with Evil Lawrence before (correct me if I'm wrong). I guess I can imagine him being corrupted by a virus or something, giving him red eyes, claws and fangs… Sorta like Underfell Sans.**

 **ANN13: Just like you to being Undertale into this -_-**

 **Me: Shush. So, suggest scenarios and characters to be shipped. I am currently working on another Dr Nefarious X Reader, as suggested by a reviewer. A few upcoming ships are…**

 **Drek X Reader**

 **Courtney Gears X Reader**

 **Susie X Child!Reader**

 **Alister Azimuth X Reader**

 **In no particular order… See you next chapter, my fellow fangirls and boys.**


End file.
